Warum du Angst haben solltest.
Ich mag „Chaos“ … ich mag „Terror“. Oder vielleicht ist mögen nicht der richtige Ausdruck, es geht mir dabei wohl mehr um die Faszination, die mich irgendwie fesselt. Ich möchte, dass du mir im Folgenden zuhörst. Ich weiß, das hier mag eine Geschichte wie jede andere für dich sein, eine von vielen, aber hör mir einfach eine kurze Weile zu und wenn ein paar Komponenten, ein paar Parameter stimmen, ein paar Erfahrungen gemacht wurden, dann wirst du mich nicht mehr vergessen. Ich liebe das. Wenn ein Mensch in einer so nervenaufreibenden Situation verharren muss, weil er so unglaublich viele Sinneseindrücke und Informationen erhält, dass er gerade durch diesen „Overkill“ in seinem Denken, diesem Überfluss an Gedanken und Instinkten, nur wegen dem Selbsterhaltungsdrang des Menschen, im Endeffekt gänzlich handlungsunfähig bleibt. „Panik“, also dann, wenn „Angst“ kein Begriff mehr ist. Bildlich gesprochen dann, wenn der tollwütige ausgehungerte Hund, der mit dir in einem Raum eingesperrt ist, sich plötzlich von der Leine losreißt und dich jederzeit angreifen könnte. Oder dann, wenn du realisierst, dass das immer näher auf dich zukommende Auto definitiv nicht mehr ausweichen wird. Oder dann, wenn du bemerkst, dass diese ganzen Ideen für Horrorfilme nicht zwingend ausgedacht sein müssen … Wenn du also realisierst, dass du doch nicht unverletzbar bist – dass du sterben musst. Ich mag das. Ist ein bisschen schräg, aber dir geht es ja nicht anders. Egal, ob du das zugibst oder nicht – es gibt ja einen Grund, warum der Mensch sich so sehr für Horror interessiert. Warum er sich "die zehn schlimmsten Unfälle aller Zeiten" anguckt oder die Originalaufnahmen von Schlachtfeldern sucht. Gore-Seiten im Internet, Deep-Web-Geschichten - Angst haben ist Kulturgut. Und "Sensationsgeilheit" sollte dir ja allemal ein Begriff sein. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass unsere gesamte Gesellschaft nur so danach lechzt mehr Tod und Leid zu sehen. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass du das hier liest. Und so stelle ich mir Fragen. Jetzt gerade sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch - hat mich dort gerade etwas am Bein berührt? Könnte ''mich, wenn es denn wollte, etwas in diesem Moment am Bein berühren? Oder ''wird es jeden Moment dazu kommen? Vielleicht noch während ich genau darüber nachdenke? Ist die Webcam aus? Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer verschlossen? Sind die Fenster wirklich zu? Ist der Fernseher im Raum nebenan aus? Und wenn ja, habe'' ich'' ihn ausgemacht? ... Reicht es denn nur hinter sich zu gucken? Dabei heißt es doch so schön: „Nach oben ist noch Luft.“. Fakt ist wohl, dass du dich vielleicht mit solchen Gedanken auseinandersetzt, aber es letztendlich für Schwachsinn abstempelst. Sie in die Nebensächlichkeit deines Lebens verbannst, weil dir die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihres Eintretens viel zu gering vorkommt. Das tue ich auch irgendwo. Doch was ist, wenn so etwas mal kein „Schwachsinn“ ist? Was wäre, wenn jetzt gerade jemand an deiner Tür klopfen würde. Obwohl du eigentlich allein zuhause bist. Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst; Was machst du dann? Stellst du dich tot? Dabei klopfst du doch selbst oftmals gerade dann an Türen, wenn du weißt, dass die Räume dahinter'' nicht ''verlassen sind und jemand aufmachen wird. Fakt ist wohl, dass wir doch irgendwie in unserer Matrix leben. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt – dem Punkt, wenn uns mehr oder minder ins Gesicht geschlagen wird, damit wir endlich aufwachen. Zum Beispiel, wenn der eigene Vater stirbt. Umso mehr, wenn es der Bruder ist. Aber auch dann, wenn wir aufstehen wollen, aber merken, dass das nicht mehr geht … weil unser Becken vollkommen zerstört wurde. Aber wie schon gesagt: Auch Horrorfilme -Geschichten oder -wasauchimmer haben ihre Inspiration doch so oft im normalen Leben. Menschen werden getötet ... von einstürzenden Gebäuden, von anderen Menschen oder letztendlich von sich selbst. Wir „kleinen Leute“ leben solange in unseren niedlichen Sandburgen, bis der große böse Mann kommt und sie voller Hass kaputt tritt. Immer und immer wieder wutentbrannt auf sie eintrammpelt: Dein Haustier ist so lange süß und lieb bis es tot in einer Blutlache auf der Straße liegt. In Zwei geteilt und aufgerissen, nur weil jemand beim Autofahren nicht aufgepasst hat. Das Lächeln deines Großvater bleibt unvergessen, ein Leben lang – aber so auch sein letzter, verkrampfter Atemzug. Sein letzter verzweifelter Versuch dem Herzinfarkt entgegenzuwirken. Ein letztes Aufbäumen, weil er ja eigentlich noch gar nicht sterben will. „So darf es nicht enden!“ - nicht wahr? Und all das ist, so ungern man es hat, normal. Es geschieht alltäglich und du wirst es erlebt haben oder noch erleben. Es gibt da kein "vielleicht" - es wird passieren. Definitiv. Denn wenn dies bisher nicht der Fall war, wenn du soetwas doch noch nicht erlebt hast - dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis du dich mir anschließen musst. Bis du dazu gezwungen bist. Diese Gedankenströme lassen sich so viel weiter fassen. Sie sind so viel mehr, als ich jemals ausdrücken könnte. Tu es ab als Internetgeschichte, als eine von vielen Geschichten, die du irgendwann mal gelesen hast oder sowas ... Aber jedes Mal, wenn ein Gegenstand „aus dem Nichts“ aus dem Regal fällt; Jedes Mal, wenn du irgendwo ein Schreien in der Nachbarschaft hörst; Jedes Mal wenn du alleine sein solltest – du dich aber nicht allein fühlst; Jedes Mal erweitert sich dein innerer Horror. Deine Panik … und ihr Potential. Chaos, Orientierungslosigkeit, Handlungsunfähigkeit – Angst – es gibt so viele wunderschöne Begriffe hierfür. Begriffe, um zu beschreiben, wenn der Terror über dich hereinbricht, wenn du ganz alleine bist. Soweit sind wir jetzt: Wir wissen, es kann alles passieren. Jeden Moment könnte „es“ geschehen. Was auch immer dieses „es“ für dich bedeuten wird. Du könntest noch heute sehen, wie steif, leblos, irgendwie surreal der Körper eines Ermordeten aussieht. Oder gar, wie sich ein metallener „Fremdkörper“ in deinem Bauch anfühlt. Wie sehr der Anblick eines brutalen Unfalls dein Weltbild beeinträchtigen kann. Wie vergänglich und vage das alles hier ist. Und wie zerbrechlich Menschen wirklich sind. Zu guter Letzt will ich, dass du endlich erkennst, dass alles, was du siehst, eine Illusion sein kann. Weil du in diesem Moment im Endeffekt nicht weißt, ob du träumst oder wach bist. Oder ob deine Augen, die Dinge anders sehen, als sie sind. Du könntest behindert sein, ohne dass du es mitbekommst, weil „alle dich so lieb behandeln“. Vielleicht bekommst du auch ihre fragenden Blicke gar nicht mehr mit, so normal sind sie. Schon morgen könnte deine kleine, mickrige Sandburg kaputt gemacht werden. Die Gründe können so wunderbar grausam und vielfältig sein. Man könnte dich jederzeit entführen, verstümmeln und ermorden. Das alles ist doch im Prinzip gar kein Problem, oder? Ich meine was hindert mich denn groß daran, jemanden umzubringen? Dich umzubringen? Was hindert deinen Nachbarn? Oder sonst irgendeine Person, die vielleicht sogar nur aus Freude tötet? Oft genug ist es nur die Angst vor einer Strafe oder die Angst vor der Tat selbst. Aber was ist wenn diese Angst wegfällt? Wenn der tollwütige Hund sich von der Leine reißt? Vor einigen hundert Jahren galt es noch als Wissen, dass der "Wetterfrosch" sich bei schlechtem Wetter in dem Glas versteckt, in das man ihn eingesperrt hat. Daran könne man dann Wettervoraussagen machen ... Heute gilt das wiederum als schlicht falsch. Es ist Blödsinn und entspricht einfach nicht der Warhheit. Wir glauben lieber an tausend andere Dinge – daran, dass wir alle mit frühestens achtzig sterben, später einen guten Job und eine Familie haben. Dass "alles wieder gut wird". Wir glauben alle, dass es alles irgendwann irgendwie besser wird, selbst dann, wenn wir erblindet auf einer gewaltigen Klippe stehen. Doch Klippen tendieren dazu, einen Abgrund vor sich zu haben. Vielleicht ist das jetzt gerade bei dir der Fall. Vielleicht auch bei mir. Morgen wissen wir weiter oder wachen gar nicht mehr auf – „mal sehen“. Ich will, dass du erkennst, dass das Potential des Horrors universeller ist, als du es wahr haben willst. Ich will, dass du erkennst, dass der Tod nur „einen Schritt“ entfernt ist. Immer und zu jeder Zeit. Ja, klar sind das hier nur die Worte eines Unbekannten, aufgeschrieben auf irgendeiner der unzähligen Seiten des World Wide Web, klar sind das hier lediglich die Worte einer unbedeutenden Person wie jeder anderen da draußen. Aber: was ist, wenn ich trotzdem Recht habe? Was ist, wenn das hier mehr ist als eine bloße Internetgeschichte? Wenn du zugehört hast, wirst du eines Tages ganz genau wissen, wovon ich berichte. Du wirst bemerken, dass meine Intention nie das bloße Verfassen einer herkömmlichen "Creepypasta" war, sondern, dass viel mehr dahinter steckt. Vermutlich wirst du mich dafür hassen oder verachten, was mich aber nicht weiter interessiert. Ich will dir das hier mitgeben. Nicht, weil ich dich mag und nicht weil ich glaube, dass es dir in irgendeiner Art und Weise hilft. Du bist mir im Grunde scheiß egal. Nein. Nein, es ist mehr eine Art Hass darauf, dass du gern blind, taub und stumm wärst. Ich will deine Matrix, dein Weltbild, kaputt machen, ich will deinen Geist bluten, deine Seele zertrümmert und an die Erinnerung dieser „einfachen Creepypasta" geschmettert sehen. Ich will, dass du dich unwohl fühlst und dass dieser kleine Gedanke durch dein Gehirn schießt - „Was ist, wenn „der da“ Recht hat?“. Und ich will, dass sich dieser Gedanke in dir fest brennt und du an das hier zurückdenken musst, wenn es soweit ist. Denk an das hier. Denk an mich. Dein Leben ist ein Faden, ein Faden der so oder so endet - doch zusätzlich bedroht wird von zahllosen Scheren, die ihn jederzeit zerschneiden könnten. Wenn sie nur wollen. Gute Nacht. Kendjio (Diskussion) 21:39, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas